Please Chocosama!
by whatisvocaloid
Summary: It's the day before White Day, and Miki still hasn't bought chocolate for her secret crush yet.


There is perhaps nothing worse than running into a store the day before a holiday and shopping fort gifts. At least, that's what Miki thought as she walked into the candy store, her best friends Miku and Gumi behind her like old gum stuck on the bottom of a shoe.

"Oh gosh, gosh gosh gosh," she whispered, shaking. The store was lined with women and girls combing the shelves for the absolute perfect sweet treat to give to their crush or loved one. "I don't think I can do this anymore guys, there's too many people here. They might suspect something…"

"Suspect what," Miku said back, "you put the note in his locker just before school let out-"

Miki trusted her finger to Miku's lips. "Shhh! I know I know, I just… What if one of these guys tell someone, and then they tell him..?"

"Tell someone what," Gumi said, her eyes fixed on her DS, " That you were shopping for chocolate with your friends Miku & Gumi, one of whom has a boyfriend?"

"Yes…". Miki started to slink out the store, but Miku clamped her delicate hands down on her arm and twisted it.

"No Miki, you have come too far to turn back now," she whispered in Miki's ear,"you have GOT to go through with this and let your love for him shine through in the wonderful medium of little assorted chocolates, the candy soldiers of happiness and love! Besides, I need to get something for my darling Len-kun as well. Come on, big baby!". With that, Miku pushed her back towards the shelves with all her Miku might.

"O-ok…," Miki sputtered weakly, knowing full well arguing with her was not going to work in the slightest.

Gumi, following behind, just rolled her eyes. "Hey, you can just tell them that you were fronting me the money so that I could purchase the chocolates for my secret lover or something, and it won't be suspicious or anything since you do it all the time, ok?

"you still owe me for that game you know."

Miku shushed them, "Not important now, focus on chocolate!"

Miki sighed, and looked towards the shelves. As it was the day before the holiday, the candy store had many more chocolate bars and chocolate boxes than usual, some even set up on temporary white cardboard shelves. Miku had already set off inspecting one of these shelves closer to the door, her one hand making a sort of laser-focus for her eyes and her other gripping Miki's hand like a small child who would run away at any second. "Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate with almonds…", she read out loud for both her and her squirming friend. "Ooh, dark and white chocolate half and halfs with peanut butter filling! Do you think Len-kun will like that?"

"Uhh, he really likes peanut butter, so I guess he-"

"Or maybe white chocolate with peanut butter filling? Then again, the milk chocolate peanut clusters are cheaper… What about you Gumi, what do you think?".

Still glued to her DS, Gumi replied, "Uhhhhh, screw Len and buy the half and half's for me?"

"Crap! I should know this, you know," Miku whined, "I'm a horrible girlfriend!"

Miki looked to her side and noticed a few other girls coming in the store, heading towards them. Eyes focused on them, she asked "Why don't you call him up and ask?"

"That would ruin it though," Miku said, " the magic of White day is that your boyfriend has no idea whether to expect something or not, and when you, the girlfriend, come up to him with a box of his most favoritest sweet treats in the world, he swoons over you because, wow, you remembered! Not because you asked him the day before because you forgot, and the he's expecting it, therefore ruining the surprise!"

"Then I'll ask him, ok? Here…" Miki dragged Miku away from the shelves as a flock of women filled their place, and brought her to a window. Fumbling with her purse, she pulled out her trusty cellular device, the bright blue star charm dancing back and forth as she typed up Len's number. The dial tone rang, and Len picked up.

"'sup, Miki?"

Miki paused and looked at Miku, who was ringing out her hands. She tilted her head towards the phone sporting a pained look, and mouthed "what should I tell him?"

Miku blinked, the shrugged, her pigtails bobbing with the motion.

"Hello," Len's voice echoed from the phone. "Miki? Miki?"

"Uh, uh, yes Len this is Miki. Me and Gumi were having an argument over what's the best chocolate. I said Hershey's, she said those little things with the peanuts and Carmel in them. What do you think?"

"Peanut butter cups, defiantly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could just sit there shoving those things in my face for hours on end! They're like, if heaven was small and covered in chocolate!"

"Oh, ok. Thanks Len, I'll talk to you later."

"Uh, no problem, I guess. Later!"

Miki shut her phone with a click!, and stared at Miku with utter seriousness. "Peanut butter cups."

Clasping her hands together as if she was catching those words, her eyes watered as she whispered to Miki, "really?"

Miki nodded, her face still grave.

Miku squeaked, and engulfed the poor girl in a giant Miku-Miku brand hug. "Ohmygod Miki Ohmygod Ohmygod I love youuuuuu… I'm going to find him the biggest, tastiest peanut butter cups ever thank yooooooouu!"

"you're," Miki mumbled and gasped for breath, smothered by Miku's hair, "welcome."

Just as suddenly as she grabbed her, Miku let go of Miki and dragged Miki back into the rest of the store, latching on to Gumi's(who didn't budge an inch since they left her) arm as they walked past her. After brushing past several bickering women (Sorry, sorry!), Miku unhooked both of them as soon as the hit the huge non-temporary shelf that made up the back wall of the store, her eyes flittering back and forth between all the different brands.

"What are you getting what's his face, Miki," Gumi asked, barely noticing the tall woman wearing an extravagant kimono reaching for the box of truffles two shelves abov her head. "You are still getting him something, right?"

"Uh, well, I'm not really sure off what he likes, actually," Miki admitted sheepishly. "I do know he likes chocolate, at least!"

"Yeah, That really narrows it down."

"Well, uh," she stammered, "I was thinking of getting him an assorted pack so at least he has a good chance of liking something, so yeah."

A flash of teal whipped towards them, holding a 12 pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. "Ta-da," Miku sang, beaming. "These will be perfect for him! Have you found anything yet, Miki?"

Miki just stared at her, then towards the shelves besides her. "Uhh…"

"She was thinking about an assorted box," Gumi said for her.

"Oh really? I saw those back over this way, come on!"

This time Miku didn't have to yank her friends through the crowd as they followed her without question. The crowd was starting to expand as both students and workers got off work, but the three could at least still navigate through without too much trouble (with much thanks to Miku's lovely teal hair being so…teal). When they reached the shelf, Miku thruster out her hand and pointed to it proudly, as if she was some kind of pointer dog. Miki just looked up and read the boxes to herself. It wasn't a choice of money, as she saved up a nice amount for just this day, but a choice of which brand, as all the assorted chocolates had most of the same different kinds of flavors (like milk chocolate, milk chocolate with raspberry, milk chocolate with almonds, etc.) but no guarantee of quality.

She was starting to contemplate praying to the gods of boxed chocolates and all items related when Gumi's voice interrupted her train of though. "Well?"

"Well what," she said back.

"What are you going to pick?"

" I don't, exactly, know…"

"Whatever, just pick something quickly, I don't want to be here all da-ow!".

Miku's fist cut her off. "Shh, don't rush her! This is a very important decision! She's gotta be like one of those birds who put all the shiny stuff around their nest to impress the bird females, except she's a girl and not a bird and impressing a dude!"

Gumi looked up at her,"so, nothing like it then."

"It's totally like it!"

While her two friends started a heated discussion over birds and similes, Miki had narrowed it down to two choices: the red box with the gold stripes on it, or the pink box with the bears on it. She had no idea if either of the two was worth eating, but they both seemed ok, so it was like flipping a coin. I know, she thought, I'll just close my eyes and reach out for one. So she closed her eyes, reached out and when he opened them, wasn't touching chocolate, but a girl wit lots and lots of curly hair's arm.

"Er, can I help you?", she asked sweetly, clutching on to a stuffed rabbit.

"Oh, no!" Miki said, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were a box of chocolate!"

Just as soon as she finished explains to the girl and apologizing over and over, she turned back to see that, in her panic, both of the boxes were take by other women. Now back at square one, Miki almost ask one of her friends to chose for her when out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a box decorated with little tiny blue and yellow stars on it. Before anyone could notice it, she grabbed it in her hands and read what it was: "Choco-sama ORIGINAL ASS. CHOCOLATES". There was a little rocketship with a cat in a spacesuit piloting it above the logo. There was no mistake, this was the box she would give to him. It was a sign from the chocolate gods themselves.

Fortunately for her, neither Gumi or Miku budged an inch from where she last saw them.

"…and that's why Oreko is the parrot. Oh hey Miki, you found something?" Miku asked, the argument over. Miki held up the box to her and gave a small smile.

"It's about time," Gumi said, her eyes darting through the crowd, "let's get out of here before we suffocate."

* * *

Miku skipped ahead of her friends and swung her bag wildly through the air, humming something Miku would hum.

"Hey Miku, you're going to hit someone in the face if you keep doing that," Gumi said from behind, DS tucked into her pocket to save it's battery. Clutching the Choco-sama box in her hands, Miki walked right besides the DS lover, just staring at the box.

"Sorry," Miku sung back, and the turned around on the balls of her feet, her hair moving like two long streamers attached to her head. "Hey Gumi-chan," she called out, "why didn't you buy anything? Don't you have a special someone?"

"Boys are stupid, and also lame," she replied, "they don't get me like my Flygon does. They also don't shoot later beams out of their mouth like it can either. Hey, you ok space girl? You've been quiet this whole walk home."

Miki looked up from her box and said, "hmm? Oh, sorry, just, trying to figure out what to say when I give this to him…"

"I know what you should say," Miku said, "you should be all like "oh what's your face, I am totally, deeply, unstoppably in love with you, please accept these space-themed chocolates as a symbol of how far my love reaches out for you: to the stars AND beyon-ow!". The last words she trusted her hands to the sky and spread them out like wings, smacking herself in the face with the candy in the process. "I'm ok!"

"Told you."

"Um, I think I'm not going to be that er, personal with him, but thanks Miku," Miki said.

Gumi piped up,"tell him that if he doesn't like the chocolates, I call dibs."

"Gumi!" Miki shouted, " don't say stuff like that! You might jinx it!"

"Sorry, Miks. Just tell him that you like him and wanted to give him the box of chocolates because he means a lot to you and you thought he would like it. Simple."

"I guess," Miki said, hugging the box to her chest,"but what if he doesn't like it, or like me?"

Gumi thought for a moment, then looked back at her, "well, if he's polite about it, then oh well, and if he isn't and is a jerk to you, Ima beat him up, and the we share the chocolate."

"Gumi…," Miki whined.

"Fine fine, Miku can have some too. She'll be the one holding him down as I punch him in the face!" They both laughed as they came up to their neighborhood, Miku still skipping and humming all the way


End file.
